


一件叫做代餐的小事 （A Little Thing Called Transference）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Rift
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 成年的克拉克有遇见天才就会勃起症，他的治疗师说这是因为他与莱克斯的少年相识，他本人认为这是胡说八道。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 5





	一件叫做代餐的小事 （A Little Thing Called Transference）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Thing Called Transference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212958) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> 作者注：只是写给我自己生日的肉文马拉松，谢谢rheasilvia给我供梗

***  
它起始于一位同事去德卢斯的旅行，终于心理治疗所。这只不过是克拉克的日常生活罢了。  
  
“肯特，我需要你帮个忙。”麦娜·胡珀（Myrna Hooper），这位从七十年代起就供职于星球日报的科学技术作家蹒跚地走到他的办公桌前。香烟破坏了她整个声音里的中音范围，使她听上去交替于高音调的喘息与一个码头卸妆工人蓬勃的男中音之间。她依靠拐杖四处走动，并且在人们没能尽快避开她的去路时，将其用作攻城槌。  
克拉克对她非常恐惧。  
“嗯，嘿，麦娜，我能为您做什么？”他紧张地微笑着，盯着她的拐杖。  
“我的侄女侄女正在生下第一个孩子，可怜的东西需要一些帮助，而她的母亲却毫无用处。”她做出后仰饮酒的动作；很显然，那位侄女的母亲是一个酗酒者。“所以我要去德卢斯呆两个星期。 我走后，你会替我接管我的事情。”  
该句末没有问号。  
“额——”  
麦娜端详了他片刻。“行吧，你行的。”她满意地点了点头，蹒跚着走了。  
“但是——”克拉克对着她的背影虚弱地喊了一声，毫无结果。  
他被困在帮麦娜写她的科学板块直到她回来。很快他意识到，这就是这个大问题的开端。  
  
  
  
***  
“你能相信麦娜就那样把她的专栏扔在我身上吗？”克拉克一把抓住正义联盟的心理治疗师阿纳拉锡（Anaraki）。这会儿他终于崩溃了，在绝望中寻求治疗这个大问题的希望。“我把这件事归咎于她。再说了，这会儿还有谁会住在德卢斯啊？”  
阿纳拉锡用令人不安的平稳的目光凝视他。她来自希伦（Xeron），她这个物种不会眨眼，这是克拉克从未习惯的。“你不认为您当时可以表达出更为强烈的拒绝意愿吗？”  
“麦娜太可怕了。”克拉克屏住呼吸，嘟嘟囔囔，主要是对他自己说。  
然而希伦人的听力出人意料的好。“你是无敌的，不是吗？”阿纳拉锡看上去很困惑。“这个麦娜没有冲你挥动氪石武器吧？”  
克拉克摇了摇头。“只是拐杖。”  
“一个氪石拐杖？”阿纳拉锡皱眉，仍然感到困惑。  
克拉克疲倦地叹了口气。“我们现在可以停止谈论麦娜吗？”  
他无法自然的面对心理治疗。这是他在他们一共进行的五次会面里所发现的。  
  
  
  
***  
克拉克最开始在科学版块的任务是采访现任的诺贝尔物理学奖的获奖者，了解他在时间膨胀领域的开创性发现。小菜一碟。或者说，要不是有那个大问题的话，这一定小菜一碟。  
维克托·托斯卡诺（Victor Toscano）在加州理工学院（Cal Tech）任教，于是克拉克飞到了洛杉矶。用老式的方式，因为如果用他自己的方式的话，星球日报的会计长就会想要知道他为什么没有报销飞机票。他们在一个墨西哥卷饼摊见面吃午餐，维克托向他保证，这是南岸边境上最好吃的墨西哥菜。他们在窗口点餐，然后带着食物在饱经风雨的野餐桌边坐下。克拉克一边吃他的拉丁风味烤牛肉一边提问题。  
与他平时所要面对的肮脏的政客和被起诉的暴徒们相比，这一切都是如此的文明。也许克拉克对麦娜将她的专栏扔给他这件事也并没有那么介意。  
但是随后他就问了一个在后来被证明是举世糟糕的问题。“所以，那你的灵感是什么呢？你是如何决定从事这项工作的？”  
维克托·托斯卡诺的表情在沉思一秒后发生转变。“我当然一直好奇了，但我想我也必须承认对伟大的渴望。晚上的时候，我会用祖父留给我的望远镜观察星星，并思考无限的宇宙空间，我因此而下决心，我的研究一定要也像宇宙空间那样无拘无束。在别人眼里的困难，在我眼里是一种挑战。我的存在将会在这个世界上留下印记。我绝不会允许自己默默无名。”  
托斯卡诺是一个普通长相的男人，中年，并且腆着小肚子，但是当他讲话的时候，他的眼睛充满了智慧，激情以及凶猛的决心。克拉克意识到他在不知不觉间嘴唇发干，一种不安的热量在他的胃里沉淀下来，然后他身体中的每个神经末梢都突然活跃起来。当托斯卡诺发言完毕的时候，克拉克在座位已如热锅上的蚂蚁，因为不可抑制的强烈勃起而眼角带泪。  
“呃——”他无语结巴。  
“是的，肯特先生？”托斯卡诺扔给他好奇的一瞥，明显期待他问下一个问题。  
一串汗水——真实的汗液——顺着克拉克的侧脸流下来，滴在野餐桌上发出啪的一声。“呃——”他笨拙地重复道。  
维克托·托斯卡诺的眉头因担忧而皱起。“你还好吗，肯特先生？”  
克拉克只能会瞪面前的男人。他完全不知道该怎么回答这个问题。  
  
  
  
***  
“所以是托斯卡诺先生对于他自己野心的描述，他对突破界限的渴望，成为了你的反应的催化剂吗？”阿纳拉锡问道，好像这很重要似的。  
克拉克一脸空白地看着她。“对呀，那又怎样？”  
“这对你来说难道不是一些线索吗？”她的语调近乎哄劝，像是在对一个幼儿说话似的。  
“没有啊。”克拉克告诉她。  
“让我重新梳理一下。这些特质难道没有让你想起某个人？”  
“除了托斯卡诺先生以外的？”  
“似的，卡尔艾尔。”她格外耐心地回答。  
他皱起眉头，尽力思考，最后不得不耸耸肩。 “我没有想到什么人。”  
“有意思。”阿纳拉锡说，在笔记本上刷刷写字。  
笔记本内衬了铅，所以克拉克就算偷看也没有用。  
  
  
  
***  
只是一次意外而已。一定是的。一场令人难堪的，完全不用负责任的，永远不会再重复的意外。这是克拉克在第一次事件后这么告诉自己的。  
然后他接下了第二次为科学专栏撰文的任务，然后这只是一场意外的理论就悲惨的被推翻了。  
迈尔斯·昂（Miles Ang）是软件开发行业的亿万富翁兼坏男孩。他对操作系统上的革命性的突破差点使得微软破产，并且他一手把这种性感带回了电子表格程序中。至少，这是他的公关部门所声称的。在他的工作闲暇之余，迈尔斯·昂开着高速跑车，伤透了少男少女的心，并且用连续不断的推文来取悦他三十亿的推特粉丝，涉及的主题囊括琐罗亚斯德教的哲学，到汉尼拔将军的作战策略，到圣地亚哥四九橄榄球队的四分卫问题。  
如果有一件事迈尔斯·昂无法忍受，那就是记者了。众所周知，要是在新闻发布会上他觉得记者问的问题太愚蠢了，他可是会扔东西的。这恰恰是克拉克所需要的——与一位具有争议的，不觉得有什么值得告诉他的受访目标进行一场严肃的调查新闻采访。没错。这正是他所需要的可以用来避免重复发生上次事件的一切。  
然而，这一切只是他以为罢了。  
他们在昂氏集团公司总部的办公室碰面，这是一幢异想天开又怪诞的建筑，看上去像旧金山天际线中的乐高积木。迈尔斯·昂本人在行政套房的入口处向克拉克打招呼，手里拿着一瓶水，满脸写着不耐烦。他很小，身高不超过五英尺，头发向上竖起，看上去比任何克拉克之前遇见过的最强壮的瘾君子还要疯狂。  
他根本没有等克拉克先自我介绍，就立刻开始吧啦吧啦的讲话。“我不知道我的公关人员告诉了你什么，但是我没有一整天时间来坐着回答那些我早就听厌了的弱智问题。”他上气不接下气地说完，“你没法坐在桌子后面就指望建立一家成功的公司了。你需要走出去，和你的员工一起，了解你的领域。如果你想和我说话，你得跟上我的节奏。”  
说完昂就迅速沿着走廊往前走了，克拉克赶紧跟上。“所以，昂先生，我真正想知道的是——”  
昂不耐烦地挥了挥手。“你们这一类人总是想要知道相同的事情。所以我们就直切主题吧。我是怎么做到的呢？我他妈是个天才！我是那么的天才，你的小脑袋甚至无法理解我智力的微弱闪光的一小部分。我为什么要这么做？只因为我可以！而且也为了钱。我喜欢好看的东西，美丽的人和美好的时光。那些说着钱不能买到幸福的是因为他们没有实际尝试过。我会一直站在顶峰吗？当然了。因为我是个无情的混蛋。跟我作对，我会在你问问题之前就将你大卸八块，大约一百年后他们才会在新泽西州某个垃圾填埋场找到你的尸体。”  
这场单方面的言语攻击在他们到达一个俯瞰巨大工作空间的阳台时结束了，工作空间里塞满了一排排的整齐的桌子，员工们疯狂地对着笔记本打字，忙着准备昂氏集团下一代的突破。  
“你看看这个。”昂充满戏剧性地伸出双臂。“未来将在此诞生。并且未来将是我的，我的，全部都是我的！那些人？也都是我的。这些最聪明的，最优秀的的人为了在这里工作会愿意卖掉他们最后一个肾脏。你知道还有什么会是我的吗？整个他妈的世界。因为我有他妈的那么的聪明。对此你还有什么想说的吗？”  
没什么想说的，因为克拉克的大麻烦开始了。克拉克忙着喘气，以至于说不出一个字。他的身体似乎已经忘记它是超级的了，忘记了它实际上可以存在于没有空气的真空中。他像所有感到呼吸困难的人类一样感到呼吸困难。他的身体晃了晃，就被燥热淹没了，并且老天啊，他的裤子的某个区域与他早上穿上它们时相比陡然变紧了。  
所以，所以这不是什么意外。  
见克拉克没有回答，昂凶狠又不耐烦地瞪着他，然后他突然做出理解的表情。“啊，是的，我不能说这在以前没有发生过。你挺有吸引力的，是没错，如果你喜欢像我这样的人。但是壮硕和松弛的下巴从来就不是我的菜。采访就到这结束吧？”  
没等克拉克回答，昂就转身沿走廊走远了。  
“呃——”克拉克虚弱地喊他。  
昂头也不回地说。“顺便说一句，如果你写了什么我不喜欢的东西，你应该知道我有一个非常庞大而且孜孜不倦的法律团队和足够的钱可以将你告到时间尽头。”  
然后他就不见了。而克拉克的勃起依然十分硬挺。  
  
  
  
***  
“你开始把线索连接起来了吗？”当克拉克讲完这部分故事后，阿纳拉锡便问他。  
“什么线索？”克拉克开始感到烦躁起来。  
“有时候，当过去的情感没有得到解决，我们会把它们带到未来，将它们投射在不同的人和不同的场景中。想想你的青春年少时期，卡尔艾尔，有没有那么一段感情对你来说特别重要但是没能有好结果？你有没有想念那时期的某个人？”阿纳拉锡向他倾过身子，就好像在用意念敦促他回答。  
“我实在想不起任何。”克拉克告诉她。  
“你确定？高速的跑车，敏锐的智慧，对物质享乐的欣赏和对工作上的无情，这些听上去都不熟悉？”  
克拉克努力思索了很长一段时间。“不。一点也没有。”  
阿纳拉锡叹了口气，挥了挥手。“你继续讲你的故事。”  
  
  
  
***  
第三次是最后一根稻草。 有史以来最稻草的稻草。  
巴贝特·菲什宾德（Babette Fishbinder）在艺术节引起了轰动，她通过创新地使用视频和激光来创作短暂的肖像来探讨艺术商品化的话题。这是在克拉克读过的一期《艺术新闻》上是这么说的。巴贝特同时也引起了执法部门的兴趣，因为她孜孜不倦的，更别提富有创造力的纠缠着一个大约十五年前和她一起上高中的男人。  
“他难道不是很完美吗？”当克拉克到达她位于大都会下城的工作室时，巴贝特这么问候他。  
她痴痴地望着墙上的一幅图像。它是由跳动的光点组成——“这是用现代技术对苏拉特的诠释”——一个观者这么形容这项技术。被诠释对象是一个十六岁左右的男孩子，留着两边剃短，后面留长的发型，穿着90年代流行的那种破旧的服装。  
“怎么样？”巴贝特把手放在她的臀部上，显然她期待克拉克对她的问题有所反应。  
“呃，我相信他是一个好人？”克拉克露出紧张的笑容。  
“是个完美的人。”巴贝特纠正他，口气毫无回旋余地。  
图像消失了，但另一张出现了在天花板上。它像细胞一样一次又一次地分裂，直到这房间的每一寸墙壁都映满了巴贝特的痴迷对象。  
“别就站在那里。”巴贝特不耐烦地敦促克拉克，“过来看我其他的作品。”  
他跟着她走进了她如迷宫般的工作室，沿着狭窄的蜿蜒小径，经过一堆堆的计算机心脏和废弃的工具。  
“当然了，我一直对科学技术感兴趣。我从做视频开始。”巴贝特轻飘飘地冲一堆监视器挥了挥手，这些监视器显示着普通的家用物品的图像，并穿插着那个巴贝特所痴恋的对象在各个年龄段的短视频。  
“在很多镜头里他都看上去有些生气。”克拉克谨慎地道。  
巴贝特点点头，对着监视器露出梦幻般的笑容。“这件艺术品是探讨对人格物化的凝视，他对此表现出了强烈的情感。”  
克拉克怀疑那人其实还对被扛着录像机的跟踪狂到处跟踪而情感强烈，但他保留了自己的观点。  
巴贝特将他领到一张靠墙的桌子边。“几年前，我略微偏离了我原先的技术美学路线，转而探索已存在的物体的可能性。”  
桌子上摆放了各种物品：一个金色的打灰机，一张弄皱的纸，一把梳子，一只黑色的阿迪达斯运动鞋。  
“呃，这些东西不都属于——你知道的。”克拉克冲监视器上的男人晃了晃脑袋。  
“它们当然是属于他的了。”巴贝特看上去很困惑，“不然它们还能是谁的？”  
克拉克开始理解为什么警察开始介入这事了。“所以，我能问问你关于——”  
“为什么我选择将技术与艺术融合？”她沉重地叹气，“这是每个人都想知道的。你真正应该问我的是关于我的灵感。为什么只选这一个主题？我为什么不探索点别的东西？不仅仅是因为他很完美。还因为他是一个谜团，一层又一层的迷，因此我需要参透。如果我可以的话，我会将他沿着缝合线剪开，只为了看看他是如何被组合到一起的。”  
她的眼里闪烁着疯狂的光芒，一个正常的人在这时候该掏出他的手机打911了，而克拉克却正将他的笔记本向下移，试图来掩盖他——  
“呵。”巴贝特说，用艺术家的苛刻的目光审视克拉克的勃起。“我还以为你是同性恋呢。”她拍了拍手。“话说回来，我还有别的东西想要给你看。”  
她旋转着离开了，留克拉克一个人在屈辱中凋零。  
  
  
  
***  
“她是对的！”克拉克告诉阿纳拉锡，“女人不仅对我没有吸引力，并且她们，你知道——”他把手合在胸前，“总是让我感到害怕。呃。我说这话不是针对你。”  
阿纳拉锡挥了挥手。“我一点也不介意。我们都非常了解您对乳房的恐惧。”  
“所以这到底是为什么？是什么？为什么我会——”  
“你猜不到吗？”阿纳拉锡的眉毛因为困惑而扭在一起。  
克拉克冲她眨眼。“不。我猜不到。”  
“一个一心一意的人？有一个供着他迷恋对象的房间？残酷地下定决心要了解他所渴望的对象的一切？”她满怀期待地与他的目光对视——若不是知道希伦人以坚不可摧的镇定著称，克拉克一定会这么不耐烦地想。“这用你们的话来说，难道不能敲响你的脑子吗？”  
“不能，敲不响任何。”  
阿纳拉锡摇了摇头，喃喃地说了点什么。克拉克可以发誓那听起来像是：看来超级智力不是你的能力之一。但是希伦人又是以极其礼貌而著称，所以他听到的不可能是真的。  
她吸了一口气，又吐出来。“在治疗中，我们通常不提供答案。相反，我们引导患者自己寻找到答案。但是，在这件事情上，我觉得我们可以稍微不按常理出牌。你一在古怪天才身边就会产生不适宜的生理反应是因为你对你的男性同伴莱克斯卢瑟的未解之情。”  
克拉克瞪着她足足有一分钟。“就这样？这是你的重要见解？”  
坦率地说，如果这是他的大问题的答案的话，克拉克可是会觉得心理治疗就是闹着玩的。  
“在你解决你和莱克斯卢瑟之间的问题后，您将可以毫无恐惧地采访诺贝尔奖获得者。”阿纳拉锡向他保证。  
“这太荒谬了。再说了，我又不能直接和莱克斯打电话说：嘿，我和你之间没解决的问题已经给我造成了莫大的职业尴尬，我们能去看个电影或是干点别的什么吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”阿纳拉锡认真地问。  
“因为，因为——”克拉克说。 他就是做不到。 他不必解释原因。  
“恐怕我们的疗程就到这里了。如果你和卢瑟先生想要寻求夫夫辅导，请务必致电我。”她安详地微笑道。  
“你这是有妄想症，你知道不？”克拉克打断她，站起身。  
当他冲出她的办公室时，她依然微笑着朝他挥手告别。  
  
  
  
***  
克拉克拖着脚步回家，整个路上都屏着气喃喃自语，吸引了不止一个哇，那个家伙一定是疯了的感叹。他对莱克斯着迷这样的想法是荒谬的。比荒谬还荒谬，克拉克一时想不起还能用什么词来形容这件事，但他确定有这样的词存在。  
“我完全没有喜欢莱克斯。”他告诉自己。  
他的身体帮他回答了这个断言，热气涌向了令他尴尬的部位。  
“好吧，行了。”他吸气又吐出来，“当我还是青少年时，我对莱克斯有那么一点点迷恋。”  
他的叛逆的大脑勾勒出一幅莱克斯的画面。那是克拉克第一次在大宅里见到他 ，克拉克去归还卡车的钥匙，莱克斯穿着击剑的装备，嫌弃地将花剑扔掉，差点扔到克拉克，他脱下面具，用惊奇和担忧的目光打量克拉克。这画面让克拉克全身无力，他的膝盖瘫软，几乎无法支撑他站立。他还记得当时的自己必须扶着墙壁，并尽量让那姿势看起来漫不经心。  
“好吧，也许不是一点点小的迷恋。”他承认道，“但那时是那时，现在的我已经对莱克斯没有感觉了。”  
另一幅画面在他的脑海里活过来。莱克斯，在上周举行的一次新闻发布会上，穿着无懈可击的黑色西装，站在讲台上就像他拥有全世界以及这世界上的所有东西，下巴傲慢地向上抬起，他的修长的，优雅的手指偶尔张开来，以绰约的姿势强调他想说的话，克拉克盯着他看了又看，迷失在自己的幻想里，之后完全想不起来这新闻发布会到底说了些什么。  
“行吧，行吧，也许我依然对他有感情，但是这不重要。莱克斯做一些事——阴暗的事——好吧，虽然从没证据确凿过。但他是个卢瑟而且——好吧，现在我听起来像我的老爸了。问题不是他是一个卢瑟。这只是——我们走了不同的道路，而且我们已经好多年没有做朋友了，他大概根本不会想起我。我很确定他对我没有什么未解之情”  
“我确定他会的，肯特先生。 我们都会。”恩斯特，克拉克公寓大楼的门卫和蔼地对他微笑。  
克拉克是如此的心事重重，他甚至没有意识到自己已经到家了。他低下头，涨红了脸，给了恩斯特一个微笑就匆忙进屋了。进公寓后，他脱下外套，扔在椅子上，之后就钻进了厨房。老天，他需要喝一杯。他一把拉开冰箱门——力气有点过大，使得冰箱门大声呻吟——拿出了一盒子牛奶，然后一饮而尽，如果他的妈妈看到他这么直接从盒子里喝的话，一定会大声呵斥他。咳，怎么说，绝望的时机就要用绝望的应对方法。  
“我可不希望看到你借奶消愁，克拉克。”  
那低沉的，蜷曲的声音，要不是克拉克有超级反射弧，牛奶一定就打翻了。  
“莱克斯。”克拉克努力让自己看起来有生气的样子，并且将目光调成与之相匹配的瞪视，“所以，你现在开始搞私闯民宅的事了？”  
Lex耸了耸肩。 “我更喜欢称之为顺路探望。 你有问题。 我来向你提供协助了。”  
“什么——”克拉克的眼睛瞪大了，尽管他知道这时候他应该撒谎，撒谎，竭尽全力的撒谎，他还是没忍住嘶声道：“你在听！你给正义联盟装了偷听器！看到不，这就是为什么人们认为你——哦不，我对正义联盟一无所知。正义联盟绝对与任何事情都没有关系。”  
“行了，克拉克。”莱克斯向他迈出了精心策划的一步，“这真的是你想要我们一起度过时光的方式？ 用指责和争论？”  
他真的，真的不想。克拉克可以想到很多他可以和莱克斯一起做的事情。但是——  
“我只想知道你为什么在这里，”他坚定地说。  
莱克斯的回答是，他大步走向克拉克，将他们的身体压在一起，然后吻在了克拉克的嘴唇上，“我过来是为了帮你解决你的问题。”他的手摸过克拉克裤子下的勃起。  
克拉克发出了一点声音——也许那是一声呻吟，他自己也不清楚——有那么一会儿他完全忘了他为什么不能做这些。莱克斯的感觉是那么的好，他的嘴巴是那么的热，湿润，且完美，他闻起来是那么的美妙——  
克拉克可能是把最后一句想的说出了口，因为莱克斯突然将他拉得更近，更加用力地亲吻她，并用低沉和热烈的声音叫他的名字。  
“不，等等，莱克斯，我不能——你在偷听，你在监视我——”  
“你能诚实地告诉我你从来没有监视过我吗？”莱克斯一路亲吻上克拉克的脖子。“用你的超级听力干一些不甚崇高的事情。”  
“我没有——”克拉克否认，只是出于习惯，而不是真的相信莱克斯其实对他的超级能力一无所知。  
“别。”莱克斯严正地说。  
“好吧，但是那不是——当我在听的时候，是——”  
“不同的？”这个词充满了挖苦。  
自我折磨。克拉克其实想说。他确实可以就此度过一生，而不必知道莱克斯的助手是有多么热情的想要，呃，协助莱克斯。他当然也不需要知道在别人让莱克斯高潮时莱克斯发出了什么样的声音。  
“对不起。”克拉克最后说，因为他的确对不起莱克斯，从各种意义上。  
莱克斯停下了动作。显然他没有料到克拉克会这么说。他靠得更近了，他的嘴唇贴在克拉克的耳朵上。“我们都等了太久了，克拉克，我们真的应该着手解决你的问题。”他用诱惑地姿势抚摸克拉克的后背。  
谁能抗拒这呢？克拉克抗拒不了，一点都抗拒不了。他将手臂环住莱克斯，亲吻他，摩擦他，并很高兴的发现莱克斯和他一样硬了。  
“克拉克。”莱克斯说，他的声音粗糙，充满邀请的意味。  
即便用超级速度过去，卧室也显得太远了。所以克拉克就地在厨房里让莱克斯变得赤裸，拉扯莱克斯的衣服，在没有耐心的时候，就直接把衣服撕了。莱克斯发出鼓励的声音，于是克拉克将他抱起来，放在厨房的台子上，然后站在他的双腿之间。他亲吻莱克斯，手急不可耐地在莱克斯身上游走，摸上莱克斯美丽的肌肤。他想要一次做所有的事情。  
“那个家伙，布兰登，你的助手，我不能——你必须立刻解雇他。”克拉克一边亲吻一边脱口而出。  
莱克斯笑了。“你知道，克拉克，如果你真的见了布兰登，而不是偷听的话，你一定就不会这么嫉妒了。”他用手指在克拉克的肩膀上戳了一下。“你可不是这里唯一一个吃代餐的人。”  
“莱克斯。”克拉克呻吟道。搜寻一个长得像克拉克的人来满足欲望这件事辣极了。但是，“你还是要——”  
“我确定我可以为布兰登在悉尼的办公室安排一份工作。”  
“好极了。”克拉克的手抚过莱克斯的肩膀，沿着他的背一路向下，托住莱克斯的屁股，将他拉近。老天，摸莱克斯的感觉爽极了。克拉克确实想要脱光衣服，但是他不想将手从莱克斯的身体上挪开，他一时不知该怎么解决这个难题。好在莱克斯会，他用灵巧的手麻利的将衬衫从克拉克身上脱下。  
“克拉克。”莱克斯听起来性感又专注，这使得克拉克变得更加疯狂，然后他的手腕迅速动了一下就拉开了克拉克的裤子。  
“哦，哦，”当莱克斯的手伸进他的内裤里，并握住他的阴茎时，克拉克喘息道。  
莱克斯的手，在克拉克的阴茎上。终于。他闭上眼睛，然后操进莱克斯的手里，并努力让自己不呻吟出声。不幸的是，这期待已久的亲密时刻给克拉克带来了一阵愚蠢的想要变得诚实的冲动。  
“这不代表——我依然会看着——”  
莱克斯挤了挤克拉克的阴囊，如果克拉克是其他人的话，这力度一定会让他觉得痛了。 “我打算确保你绝不会将自己的能力用于崇高的事业之外。”  
力量的平衡。克拉克思考了一秒。实际上，这听上去还十分的——公平。  
“好吧。”  
莱克斯挑起一根眉毛，显然他以为会有更多的戏剧转折。克拉克耸了耸肩。他没必要永远当一个白痴，而且，他真的更愿意将那些时间花在亲吻莱克斯上面。  
因此他这么做了。很多的亲吻。很多的抚摸。然后还有一些求饶的话，那些话大部分是克拉克说的。  
“莱克斯，我对你有未解之情已经很长时间了。”在两人都高潮之后，他害羞地坦白道，脸紧紧贴着莱克斯的肩膀。“实际上，我认为我们第一次见面的时候就产生这个问题了。”  
莱克斯的手指穿过克拉克的头发，并亲吻他。“要我说的话，克拉克，那就是你永远不会没有问题。”  
克拉克笑了，这比去心理治疗听上去好多了。  
  



End file.
